Pillows
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Yoshika Miyafuji is now sixteen, still the youngest member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'The Strike Witches' and while as old as she and her fellow members are, still have they not yet broken the Neuroi's hold on Gallia. And yet this night, Yoshika dreams not of Gallia, but of Fuso, her home and what the Neuroi could do there.


_AN: If you would like to commission something like this with any pairing from any fandom, and help keep me going as an author, please contact me at valkurion7_

* * *

 **Pillows**

Yoshika tossed and turned in the night, restless and unable to sleep, consumed by such thoughts that would not let her rest - thoughts of the Neuroi and all the battles she had fought in since joining the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. And they repulsed her, tormented her, rattled her pure and light soul as she hugged a clump of her bed sheets together in her arms.

She was dreaming, having a nightmare about them, and about her fellow combatants, her sisters, her witches in arms. About all of them, their fair and kind selves fighting a never ending onslaught of the massive alien beings. All were fighting, not a single witch was staying home in what had told Yoshika was the Battle of Fuso. She was back home, and it was terrible.

Sakamoto was fighting strongest, but even she was no match against the massive aircraft carrier variant of Neuroi that had bored itself atop Yoshioka's home village. It was laying siege and murdering all who dared to move or fight back. And Sakamoto was not standing still at all. She was in the air with her striker unit, and her blade, slashing through the plethora of fighter variants of the Neuroi that were spewing from the larger mothership. But still, she was not enough to blast and cut through all of the tiny swarm of black and red beings. The intense miasma shot from all sides and while her magic was still fairly strong, Sakamoto was not fairing well. Nor were the rest of the 501st.

When Sakamoto got hit, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke was right there, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mio!" She cried across the battlefield, striking an attack formation of swarm Neuroi fighters with warm lead and soaring across the sky with her striker unit propelling her to go faster. Mio was struck again and again - by the time Minna was closing the gap, Mio was falling or free falling from a plume of smoke, and her striker unit coming apart from her bare legs. And she was hurtling towards the water at terminal velocity.

Before she knew it, Minna was the next target of the Neuroi, all of the swarm fighters that had been crowding Sakamoto were now coming for her, and Yoshika could see it all. "Commander Wilcke!" She yelled, alerting the rest of the combating witches to the fate of their commander. They had turned just quick enough to see her hounded by the fighters.

"Yoshika!" Charlotte Jaeger yelled to the small Fusoan girl. "Help Commander Wilcke! I've got Commander Sakamoto!" She cried, making a dive-bomb for the water to catch Mio. Charlotte was the only witch fast enough to make it to her. And Yoshika did as she had been ordered. Above all else, she was still a soldier, still a witch and was still a member of the 501st. She darted for Minna as a combined chorus of the red streaks of miasma broke across the sky.

And there Yoshika was was her protective magic, creating a wall of barriers to protect Commander Minna. For the moment.

"Miyafuji! Watch out!" Commander Wilcke cried, her attention scattered between the Neuroi and Yoshika. But she had seen the stray bomber variant of the black aliens, shooting a rather dark beam of red toward the brave girl.

Minna's alert came perfectly in time, Yoshika dodged the thing, barrel-rolling to the side to dodge the miasma in time, and then spraying the area of the swarm fighters near her commander. The rest of the girls; Perrine, Sanya, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Francesca, Charlotte, and Eila all saw the stray beam that Yoshika had evaded, and where it was headed.

All but one of the girls saw, the one that didn't, it struck, square in the back, her senses dulled by the opposition around her. There was no chance she had any idea it was coming to her, and it had torn right through her.

Lynette, Lynette Bishop. Yoshika's best friend, her rock, her everything of the 501st. The Neuroi's miasma had penetrated her adorable little cardigan and beamed right through her torso, killing her instantly. And she fell.

"Lynette!" Yoshika screamed as loud as she could without realising, sitting up in her bed, sweat barreling down her forehead and collarbone and into her sailor shirt, between her chest.

It was all a dream, she was quick to remind herself, it was all a dream.

There were no Neuroi in Fuso, there were all in Gallia, where they had been for their second year now, and Yoshika was not in her home village either, she was in her bed, at headquarters, and she was among her friends, her fellow witches - the group of girls and women whom she cared the most about in the whole world. And Lynette had not been shot, in fact, they had come from a full and fun day of drills and cooking together, and she was across the hall in her own dorm, in her own bed.

And no doubt, Lynette was fast asleep in her cute jammies and snoring adorably as she did.

Yet Yoshika was utterly rattled, completely freaked out and hurting inside. It had been such a horrible ordeal, to see her home country in ruin at the hands of the Neuroi, with Sakamoto trying her hardest to fight them all and being injured in the process. Minna being swarmed... Lynette being killed in action. It was horrible, so horrible Yoshika could not bear to think about it, even putting her head back on the pillow and cuddling all of her sheets.

They were nothing like cuddling Lynette, which she needed most right now. She needed to cuddle Lynette, feel her body moving, proof of life, to feel her heartbeat. She needed to feel Lynette, her arms moving as they did when she slept, her mouth opening and closing as she snored. Her beautiful and soft, tantalising bust rising and falling as she did so too. Yoshika loved them, Lynette's breasts, as her mind drifted. Yoshika may have only been sixteen, only just legal, but she had thought nothing but wonder of Lynette's breasts since meeting her.

And then the flashes of dream invaded her thoughts again. From Lynette's breasts covered in her shirt, the scene shifted, and all Yoshika could think of was the miasma she had dodged. The black sharp head piercing into Lynette and coming out of the other side. Killing her.

Killing Lynette.

"No! Lynne!" Yoshika cried again, bolting upright and sitting up in bed again, so scared. The image, of Lynette, her Lynne, being shot and torn apart by the Neuroi, like something out of a horror novel, it repulsed and terrified Yoshika. But why was she suddenly plagued by these horrific images of her dearest friend dying over and over? And when would they stop?

She could not stand them, they were too bad, too much for the poor girl to sleep alone on.

Yoshika Miyafuji slowly crawled out of her amply spaced bed, tugging the corner of her pillow and pulling it from where it lay as she left the mattress. The sheets were blown over, all falling over the wooden floor as the tired and distressed Yoshika rubbed her eyes and sniffled. The thoughts and the nightmare were already getting to her. She could still see the scene in her mind as she paced along the floor of her room.

To the door, she decided, rubbing the sand from her eyes some more, taking the pillow with her as a companion, a ward to help her feel more fluffy and soft. Too much darkness swirled in her mind, she needed the soft square over her breasts and her tummy to help her feel better.

"Lynne..." She droned on, slowly drifting from her bed at one end of the room to the wide and large tavern-like door made of old and dark wood on the other. She had to get there, through some gradually building tears behind her eyes.

She wanted to cry a little, but she wanted to cuddle and slip into bed with her Lyn more, to feel her arms around her, and to bury her weary and sad little head between those luscious and beautifully soft cushiony breasts. Yoshika just wanted to hold Lynette, to hold her close.

Eventually, after yawning, and releasing some small tears as she held onto her pillow, Yoshika got to the door and opened it as slowly and therefore as quietly as she could, so as not to wake anyone up until she was inside Lynette's room. She hoped the adorable Bishop would not mind the intrusion, but Yoshika knew there was no way she could sleep without holding Lynne closer than close. As close as the sniper would let her.

Even in the corridor between the dorms, Yoshika could hear Perrine snoring, and Francesca and Shirley (Charlotte) cuddling and even laughing together. They were still up even now. If she focused her mind, Yoshika was sure she would be able to hear Sanya in her mind, that calm and soothing tune from the Russian.

Sanya was sweet, as sweet as any girl could be, it suited her that she had the night patrol, and it suited that Eila went with her every night. They were so cute together, so pure and wholesome.

Yoshika wished she had that with Lynne sometimes. Wished that they were more than friends. Right now Yoshika wished she was the pillow and Lynne was her. So that she was pressed against her in a warm and soft cuddle.

The small Fusoan knocked on Lynne's door - quiet, polite taps, and then realised that Lynne would be asleep, deep enough in slumber so that she would not even register the knocks. Yoshika had a higher chance of waking someone else (possibly Commander Wilcke or Barkhorn) before she got through to her confidante. "Lynne!" Yoshika shouted in a conflicted whisper, as close to the wood of the door as she could get, but still, she feared she was too quiet. She knew she would have to invade the room, head inside and shake her friend to get an answer from her.

"I shouldn't wake her, she's asleep and it's rude," Yoshika told herself, but she could not leave now, she was too far ahead and going back to her own massive bed meant facing that nightmare again.

Just thinking about it made Yoshika squirm, and the flashes of Lynne's limp and lifeless body falling from her sniping position in the sky all the way down to the depth of the ocean. A trail of blood like a twirling ribbon as gravity took her body prisoner.

Yoshika jumped where she stood, and gripped the iron handle of the door. "Lynne, if you're awake and don't want me coming in, say now, I need to talk to you," Yoshika whispered again as quiet as she could. She then turned the handle and opened the door a little, slipping inside. Her pillow slid from her grasp and she had to let go of the iron to keep the thing in her hands. That pillow was everything she had right now, all that was keeping her centred and soft.

She saw Lynette Bishop, asleep in her spacious bed and sprawled out with the sheets covering her naked rear. She only slept in her top, and none of the women in the base wore pants. For bed barely anyone wore panties. Sakamoto certainly didn't, and ever since the bug incident with the Neuroi last year, neither did Shirley, Erica, Barkhorn or Francesca. Yoshika still did, but Lynette skipped them occasionally.

This was one of those occasions.

"Lynne?" Yoshika murmured, getting closer to the sleeping Brit, but still cautious, she didn't want to wake the girl, not fully anyway, Lynette liked to sleep a lot. And Yoshika liked Lynne a lot. "Psst, Lynne?" She asked again, a little closer still, standing at the foot of the bed, and at Lynne's feet, her bare and twinkling toes.

Yoshika even thought her toes were adorable in their bubbliness. "Lynne?" She asked a little louder, and the Britannia girl shot up like a bullet from her high powered sniper rifle.

"I'm up Commander! I'm here! Master Serjeant Lynette Bishop reporting for duty!"

"Lynette!" Yoshika called. "It's just me, just Yoshika..."

"Yoshika?" Lynette asked, rubbing her eyes and adjusting from the crack of light coming from the still opened door. Yoshika had forgotten to close it when she was infiltrating the bedroom. "What're you doing Yoshika? What-" Lynette paused, and finally Yoshika came into focus for her, and she saw the timid and meek little girl from Fuso holding her pillow like a dog in her chest, her face a little blotchy with red. Lynne saw that Yoshika had been crying, at least a little, and she sat up in bed, twirling so she was resting on her knees, and she beckoned her friend closer. "Yoshika? What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you okay Yoshika?" The Master Serjeant asked, her voice soft and soothing, enough to make the poor and vulnerable Medical Serjeant.

The Fusoan dropped her pillow and began to ball as she flung herself across the bed and into Lynette's arms. "Oh, Lynne! It was horrible! Horrible! I-I had a horrible nightmare, only it was so real!" Yoshika cried as she quickly made it to Lynne and huddled in her arms, resting her head on the girl's chest. The girl's perfect and soft chest.

Already Yoshika felt a little better, but still, was focused on the dream she had twice gone through.

"Hey, it's just a dream Yoshika, it's okay, whatever happened wasn't real. Dreams are never real. What happened?" Lynette asked, her voice so calm and soothing, like a ringing bell of clarity and reassurance. She didn't freak when Yoshika lunged for her hugs, she wrapped the Fusoan in her arms and held her close to her chest, just as Yoshika had held the pillow close from her room to Lynne's. And Lynette was holding her closer still, her ample breasts serving as faithful and beautiful cushions for the distressed clinician.

Lynne was even stroking Yoshika's hair perfectly, trying to set those nerves down with ease and grace. Lynette was very much that - graceful and pure. Yoshika blushed and buried her head further.

"We were at my village. And the Neuroi were there!" She cried into Lynne's breasts, reliving the horror. "Sakamoto got hit, and when I went to help Commander Wilcke, I dodged a shot from the bomber Neuroi types, and, and, and..." Yoshika could even see it in the back of her mind, her horrible dream.

"And the shot ripped right through you Lynne!" She bellowed, hugging her best friend closer and tighter, not ever wanting to let her go and be killed by the devilish aliens that were the unrelenting Neuroi.

"Yoshika!" Lynne cried back, wrapping both arms around her sad and frightened friend. This was real to her, the dream had been real, and by the sound of it, it had been incredibly awful for the poor sixteen-year-old to witness. "Yoshika, it's okay, the Neuroi aren't in the Fuso Empire, they're across the sea in Gallia. They're stuck in a boggy ground war and we're fighting them on all sides. We're pushing them back." Lynne pleaded to make Yoshika realise. She was shuddering in Lynne's arms.

"But they were there! In my village, and you died Lynne, you got shot and it was all my fault!"

Lynne suddenly had an idea, and she stroked Yoshika's back and kissed the top of her head. "Well then, it definitely had to be a dream, because there's one part of that story that makes no sense Yoshika..." She told the shuddering girl, who at that, and the tender strokes of her back, stopped a little, and removed her head from between Lynne's beautiful orbs.

"There is?" She asked, a little empty and tired, rubbing her eyes of the tears and sitting back a little, their faces so close.

"Of course," Lynette cheered with a pretty smile, one that reflected the Scottish Fold she became when activating her magic field and docking with her striker unit. Her little ears and tail whenever she became combat ready always made Yoshika smile. "The part where I get killed? It would never happen... Because I know for a fact that Yoshika Miyafuji would never let me get shot, never, she'd be there helping and defending me until she couldn't create another barrier with her amazing magic.

"Yoshika, you'd never let me get hit, and I know it, you'd protect me as much as she could, just like you always do, and just like I love you for Yoshika. You'd protect me as much as you could. You'd never let me die, I know it, Yoshika..."

Yoshika could not think, or focus on anything aside from Lynne.

She leant forward, pressed their bodies together and Yoshika kissed Lynne with all the passion and love she had for the Master Serjeant. She kissed her closely and lovingly, toppling them until Lynne fell back onto the bed with her arms spilling over either side of her and Yoshika pushing on top of her.

"Lynne... I-" Lynne pressed a finger to Yoshika's mouth and stopped her talking.

"I love you Yoshika Miyafuji..." Lynette confessed, her face turning a beautiful rose pink at the slip of her tongue. She just could not take it anymore, and her hands had already slipped from Yoshika's lips to her hips. And Yoshika was straddling her, legs spread over Lynne's.

Yoshika was blushing too. She'd never had anyone tell her they loved her aside from her family, and Lynne was a girl like her. But Yoshika cared for nothing of it. Lynne was her best friend, her everything, and she had just told Yoshika she loved her.

The Fusoan's lips fell onto Lynette's and they were kissing again in the bed, the thoughts of the false nightmare thrown out of the window only to make room for these bubbly, giddy dreams come true. Yoshika's heart was pounding, thumping in her chest like the heavy bullets coming from her signature Type 99 Automatic Cannon she lugged into battle. Lynne' heart, as Yoshika could feel was pounding almost as hard as the shots from her Mk I. Boys Anti-Tank Rifle. Only not as violent and explosive of course.

But they kissed and made no intention of letting up, Yoshika had no intention of relinquishing Lynne's lips unless the Britannia girl asked for them back. From the light and wincing moans coming from the back of the girl's throat upon every peck and envelope of their beautiful lips - Lynne showed no desire to stop kissing. While her own hands were stationary on Yoshika's hips, holding them perfectly if a little nervously, Yoshika's slowly moved for what they desired. For what Yoshika had found herself holding on those nights where the two had slept together.

Lynette's breasts.

"Lynne, I..." Yoshika stammered as her free hand wandered up the girl's pyjama top, sliding timidly up her lower abdomen, gracing the flesh. Lynette was blushing profusely, and laying there, not a hint or twitch of doubt or negation to Yoshika's hand. By the swelling look in her evasive eyes, the Fusoan could tell she wanted the hand higher. But Yoshika was so nervous now. She was going to feel them at her own behest, while awake.

They locked eyes, their mouths close but also not, their concentration purely on each other. "Lynne... I love you... I love you so much."

"And I love you, Yoshika..."

"I love you, Lynette Bishop!" Yoshika said again shaking her head and leaning down and in again, kissing Lynette with all her passion and might. And at the same time, Lynne took Yoshika's hand and guided it up, all the way up to her bountiful bosom and her breasts, and with the other, as Yoshika held herself up to kiss the sniper, Lynne parted her top at the buttons, and suddenly her chest was bare, her breasts, large and ample, the largest Yoshika had dreamed of, were spilling over the sides of Lynne's body.

Both girls were so heated, but neither could take charge, until Lynne felt the beautiful squeeze of pressure when Yoshika felt a grand handful of her large breasts.

Lynne turned over, taking Yoshika with her and suddenly both girls were on their sides in the middle of the bed. "Oh Yoshika, suck on them... Please..." Lynne begged and Yoshika, as if on autopilot, still overheated by the fact that she was now kissing and feeling all over her friend, after proclaiming her love for the girl, she dipped her head.

Yoshika ended up with the right breast, while still holding the left, squeezing it timidly as Lynne's hand joined hers while the other stroked her hair. And Yoshika took the nipple into her mouth, softly and carefully, not really an idea of what she was doing, but she went with it, with her desires. Her want for Lynette and her bust took her through and before long, as she sucked on the throbbing, begging nipple, her partner began to moan a little, sharply at first.

"A-Am I doing it right Lynne?" Yoshika had to ask, for shame of getting it wrong would haunt her for the rest of her sexual life. She had to know she was giving as much pleasure to Lynne as she could on no experience at all. They were both only just sixteen.

Lynette shuddered a little, kissing her Yoshika's head. "Oh, Yoshika... It's so good. Thank you..."

Yoshika had to even giggle a little. "No problem..." She murmured and continued to suckle on the nipple like it was a lolly, doing her best to give Lynne all she could. All the while, her hands were all over the luscious orbs, stroking them, groping a little meekly and carefully, but fondling them so well.

It was a dream come true. For both of them, only a dream that Yoshika had had far longer than the dream she had that night. And this one was far more real and much tastier than the other.


End file.
